


How To Train Your Demon... and Your Unruly Angel Friend

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: WIP, idk if this will become a thing///or not, post s9, spoilery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Sam says to the camera now, and Castiel peers behind his shoulder. "How to Train Your Demon, a how-to by Sam Winchester and Castiel… Angel of the Lord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Demon... and Your Unruly Angel Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will become a /thing/ but I do like the potential! Enjoy!

Sam sets up the camcorder on the table opposite of the chair Dean is seated in, right in the center of a devil’s trap.

"Why are you setting up a camera?" Castiel asks, a hint of confusion to his voice, and Sam jostles the thing to get it perfectly centered.

"Well, you know," he coughs, and Castiel knows whatever he’s about to say isn’t the whole truth. "The Men of Letters, they uh, they always filmed stuff for like… purposes, so, just… keeping with tradition," he manages his way through the sentence, and Castiel shrugs. If Sam chooses to use this video to humiliate Dean, it’s nothing he can stop.

"So," Sam says to the camera now, and Castiel peers behind his shoulder. "How to Train Your Demon, a how-to by Sam Winchester and Castiel… Angel of the Lord." Sam looks back at Cas and nods. "Say hi, Cas," he says, and Castiel tilts his head.

"I don’t see the point in —" Sam cuts him off, holding up a bottle of water.

"Holy water spray bottle training," Sam says to the camera, and Castiel can see his mischievous smirk in the reflection of the lens. He stands up and walks over to Dean, right outside the red lines of the devil’s trap, and waves at his brother. Dean snaps to attention.

"Hey, asswipe," Dean says, and Sam sprays him in the face. Dean hides his head in his hands and howls.

"Sam, this isn’t wise. You’re only furthering his anger," Castiel says, and Dean glares at him through his fingers.

"Fuck you, angel-face," he snaps, and Sam sprays him again. Dean hisses and hides his face in his lap, and Sam smirks. He’s getting more than just healthy knowledge about this.

"Are you done, Dean?" Sam asks, and Dean says nothing. Castiel is in awe.

"Spray him again," Castiel says, stepping up beside Sam, and Sam shakes his head.

"No, we can only spray him if he’s doing something bad."

"I want to spray him." Castiel struggles to get the spray bottle out of Sam’s hands, jumping to reach Sam’s impressive arm-span. Somehow, Castiel snatches it, and sprays Dean, who hisses at him.

"Cas, you’re ruining the data!"

—

Sam straightens the camera again and backs up, making sure the holy fire containing Castiel and the devil’s trap containing Dean are both in the frame.

"Okay, so this is How To Train Your Demon… and Your Unruly Angel Friend."

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](http://www.fuckcas.co.vu)


End file.
